


Help! I'm Horny for the Man That Broke Into My House!

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Religious Guilt, Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: When a strange new man stumbles into Aphelios' cave, his quaint little religious lifestyle gets flip-turned-upside-down! Will he stick with his morals, or fall in love?Only on the Hallmark Channel!
Relationships: Aphelios/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Help! I'm Horny for the Man That Broke Into My House!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a mystery so it could be either Kayn or Sett, and I would write 2 variants, but I couldn't be fucked to write one for Sett since I don't have enough drive to write SettPhel.

Aphelios wasn't sure what he was doing. A man tumbled through the wall of his cave, exasperated and shirtless in the snowy peaks of Targon. They hadn't really even spoken. He just instinctively treated his wounds… and then the stranger pulled him in to kiss and he didn't fight it. 

The Lunari hadn't been touched so long, and especially in such an intimate way. It warmed up his whole body despite the winds whipping just at the entrance of the cave. The stranger's hands ran down his chest, causing him to shiver and make the quietest moan. It felt good, but… what was this leading to? This went beyond courting; even someone with zero sexual knowledge could piece together that this led somewhere lewd. The stranger paused when his fingertips brushed the hem of the marksman's pants. 

"Are you alright?" the stranger spoke for the first time, a look of concern on his face. His cheeks were flushed and upon further investigation…  _ oh Gods what was happening in those baggy trousers _ \-  **_Oh Gods! Why was his own like that too?!_ ** He had gotten erections before, but he had just ignored them to the best of his ability. It was a private matter that could not be discussed with the monks and that was it- end of story. He couldn't deny how warm his groin felt when he looked at the other man, and his pants only managed to grow tighter as he looked at the tent in the adjacent pair of pants. 

Aphelios nodded, desperate for the man to continue. He didn't know where this led,  _ but he wanted to know _ . Seconds later he felt his tight pants and underwear rolling down his legs all at once, and his manhood sprung up into the cold air. His cheeks were surely flushed, never having bared himself to another man nor woman before, and out of wedlock no less. This was surely a sin, and he could only pray the Moon's judgement wouldn't be too harsh, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

Soon after the man removed his own pants, revealing one slightly larger than his own,  _ and with a bit more skin near the tip _ , odd. Without a second of thought, Aphelios reached out to touch it, poking it at first almost like it would bite him, causing the other to laugh. 

"You're new to this aren't you?" The stranger asked, his hand resting firmly on the Lunari's thighs. 

He could only nod once more, far too shy to speak. 

"Quiet too, huh? That's okay, just find some way to get my attention if I'm hurting you, 'kay?" he said softly, settling Aphelios' nerves swiftly as his larger hand wrapped around his length. 

It drew a moan out of the virgin moon almost instantly, his touch starved body quivering at the slightest ministrations. Aphelios buried his face in the crook of the man's neck, trying to muffle his sounds. He could hear him chuckling again at his reaction, but continuing, rubbing his hand up and down his private part. Aphelios had never known it could be this sensitive, part of him wanted to believe it was magic, rather than he was just too stupid to realise this whole time. 

The hand stopped after a short while though, leaving the marksman panting raggedly, but missing that touch. However the strangers hand started sliding down to a much more concerning area. His asshole.  _ Why would he want to go down there, poop came out of there! Sure his fingers felt nice rubbing against his entrance, but it probably wouldn't feel nice sticking them inside! _

He suddenly stopped and retracted his hands, looking at him with mild confusion. "If you're too scared about bottoming, I don't mind letting you top…" he trailed off, instead sliding his fingers into his own backside with trained skill, and to Aphelios' shock and awe, the stranger only wore pleasure on his scarred face. Even so, the concept of…  _ putting his penis in there _ , if he was understanding things correctly, was a bit too much for him right now. It was overwhelming, and it was clear on his face. 

"Gosh you really are new huh?..." Aphelios felt humiliated, he was ruining this moment that only moments ago both of them were enjoying. "I think I know a fix though, something a bit less intense for your first time" 

His brows furrowed as he tried to wrack his brain for any knowledge of sex that he had to help him predict what came next, but frankly he knew absolutely nothing about sex with women, and somehow even less about sex with men. However the dashing stranger seemed plenty experienced, pulling the paler man into his lap and grabbing both of their lengths with one hand. 

The warmth of both of their manhoods pressed together sent a shiver up his spine, and as his hand began to work them again, it suddenly clicked. The marksman moaned unabashedly into the strangers shoulder again, melting under his touch as the friction of their warm members rubbing together seemed to send heat up into his stomach. The sounds he made were so lewd, it would be a miracle if they didn't get caught, and yet that barely concerned him in the moment. His mind was far more focussed on the raw pleasure coursing through him as he nuzzled the man's hair, making a memory of the rugged smell it held. 

Soon enough he could hear the other man grunting and moaning, running his free hand through his shorter, black hair. Aphelios could feel something building up inside of his gut all too quickly, and he only got more light-headed the closer it got. He let out a loud moan, and suddenly it was undone, sending a rush of pleasure throughout him as he felt something warm and wet splatter onto his thighs…  _ Did he pee _ ? Oh shit- 

Once his vision cleared he looked down at their laps, only to see the other man's penis releasing some sort of mucousy goo, matching what was already lying on his own thighs. Oh, was this normal? Hopefully. It felt too good and he was a bit too tired to worry about it right now. 

The other man panted for a moment, flashing a smirk at him when he caught the Lunari staring "Did ya' like that?" 

Aphelios made an "Mhmm" sound, looking tuckered out and flushed, which was absolutely adorable unbeknownst to him. The stranger smeared off the goo before shakily standing up and helping the other walk around until he found what he assumed was the Lunari's bed, which they both crawled into. The larger form of the other man wrapped around his almost perfectly, nuzzling the back of his neck and whispering sweet things softly. 

_ Was this happiness? _ Was his last thought before drifting off into slumber. 

  
  
  
  
  


The morning came and went, it was practically sunset by the time Aphelios woke up. He felt well-rested beyond belief, but cold… the stranger was gone. He knew he shouldn't have expected him to stay, but he missed that intimacy and those cuddles already.  _ Giving himself to that man so easily was already a mistake, becoming attached was an error he couldn't afford to make.  _ Time to get his mind off of this and train, as well as pray the moon for forgiveness of his sins. 

Hours passed and Aphelios had completed his work for the night, Alune hadn't reached out to him through the celestial veil to alert him of a mission, and he was rather hungry, so he supposed it was as good a time as ever to make some food. He moved to the small kitchen of the temple, starting the fire in the stone oven preparing his ingredients. The other monks in the temple usually had shrine maidens prepare their meals, but Aphelios liked cooking his own food, it gave him something he could feel proud of besides killing people. After rolling out some dough, chopping up some vegetables, and taking the last of the cheese, his perfect little triangles of spanikopita were good to go in the oven. Once he placed them in the large stone opening he found a seat and relaxed with a glass of milk, sipping gently at it to savor the flavor. Thankfully his people would send someone out to meet with a Rakkor trader once a month to procure supplies in exchange for some pottery and jewelry. Milk was always Aphelios' favorite part, especially when he was let it get extra cold in the iciest corners of the cave first. This was nice. He had almost entirely forgotten about the man from the previous night… 

Until he heard footsteps through the cave. Aphelios, on high alert, whipped around to face the intruder, ready to fight. 

"Calm down, it's just me" the familiar stranger eased, lifting up his hands to show he meant no harm. 

Oh, it was just him. For as much as Aphelios wanted to shoo him out, the way his heart pounded when he remembered what they did last night made him feel needy. His cheeks felt hot and he looked away, unsure how to react. Why was he back, did he make an agreement he was unaware of when he kissed him? Surely some silent Lunari wasn't that special to risk coming back to see again. 

While lost in his thoughts, he had completely forgotten about the spanikopita, until he smelled burning. He gasped and ran to the oven, hastily pulling out his food and assessing the damage with a sigh, it was still edible, but it was certainly past golden brown. He could hear the stranger chuckle to himself, in the background. 

"Sorry for distracting you... if I'm being a bother I'll head out" 

Aphelios thought for a moment, then shook his head 'no', pulling aside a seat for the stranger at the table. It felt strange to have company. Once he turned 20 most of the monks gave him privacy, trusting him to complete his duties without their guidance. He held out one of the crispy triangles to the stranger, which he took somewhat hesitantly before taking a bite. 

"Mmph, thish ish amazhing!!!" the stranger exclaimed excitedly, his eyes lit up as he devoured the food. 

The Lunari had never been complimented on his food like that, it made him smile bashfully while his cheeks flushed. This man was so cute and kind… As he finished his own food, they found themselves looking at each other in somewhat of an awkward silence. Aphelios could only bear the silence so much longer before he stood up and took the other man's hand, leading him to his bedroom. He only prayed he read the stranger's intentions right, otherwise this would be very embarrassing. 

"... Eager, huh?" he asked, smirking as he walked closer to the shy Lunari. 

Aphelios was about to go back into a self-loathing pit of shame, but as he felt lips press against his own his mind cleared. His arms wrapped around the strangers waist, pulling him closer as they walked back towards the bed, stumbling onto it with an unceremonious thump. The stranger's hands slid under his robes and felt over his chest, stopping to rub his nipples and making his breath hitch. The Lunari had never paid much mind to them, but evidently they were rather sensitive, this only became more apparent as he started pinching at tugging at them, drawing a quiet moan from him. It didn't take long for his pants to start feeling tight around the crotch, poking the other man's thigh, much to the Lunari's embarrassment. 

" _ Very _ eager, apparently" the other man chuckled, reaching down to cup the bulge in his pants, rubbing its shape through the fabric. 

Aphelios let out a choked moan; it didn't take much to stimulate his touch-starved body. Seemingly fueled by his reactions, the stranger continued, gripping his shaft through the fabric and rubbing back and forth rhythmically. Aphelios' knees were trembling at the sensation and excitement of the moment, and even sooner than either of them had expected it pushed him over the edge, leaving his pants in a rather sticky and unpleasant state. 

The stranger took note of his sudden jolt and low moan and quickly realized what happened.  _ These poor religious types must seriously get no action _ . Part of him was dying to tease him for cumming in his pants, but ultimately he decided to hold off. Instead he just smiled down at him and helped him out of his pants, peeling off the sticky underwear and tossing it into the corner. 

Aphelios was really a sight to behold; tired eyes, flushed down to the base of his neck, shirt rolled up over his pert nipples, and a semi-hard damp with his own climax. And all of this under the soft glow of the moonlight pooling through the window. A virgin bathed in ethereal light… which served as a stark reminder to the stranger that his anal virginity was still not up for grabs. 

With a sigh, the stranger flipped him over onto his knees. 

"Since you've already finished, I'm gunna get mine now" he said, pulling himself out over the edge of his pants and resting the tip against his backside. 

Aphelios felt his sphincter tighten at the threat of intrusion, but instead he felt a hand on each thigh press them together, and the warm member of the stranger slide between them. It took him a moment to process how the stranger was missing the mark so badly on what did and didn't qualify as a hole, before realising he was doing this so he  _ didn't _ have to bust down his back door. He could feel it slowly starting to rub back and forth, brushing against his cock and balls. His thighs were already sensitive enough, but even the gentle friction against his balls was enough to make him harden up again. His back arched and he whimpered as the stranger continued to fuck his thighs. 

“Gosh, you’re still goin’? Must be hornier than I thought,” the stranger teased Aphelios, huffing and leaning against him as he picked up his pace. 

Aphelios could feel his thighs getting wet with the other man’s fluids, and he could feel his own erection dribbling as well. He was getting close to his climax again, and so was the stranger. 

“A-almost…” he grunted next to Aphelios’ ear, thrusting more harshly against him until they both came, moaning as their cum splattering messily onto the blankets. 

Aphelios couldn’t remember what came next, as when he opened his eyes he was tucked into the sticky bed with the stranger holding him from behind once again. He was so warm and pleasant, and Aphelios snuggled back against him and closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy his company for a while longer. The stranger was gone only a few hours after that, leaving the Lunari warrior cold and alone once more. It frustrated him how attached he was becoming. 

  
  



End file.
